Siapa Aku?
by I.A.M Rusti
Summary: menyukai dan mencintai adalah dua hal berbeda.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Siapa Aku©Via**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Hinata Hyuuga<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau lainnya. Tapi Fanfiction ini murni dari pemikiran saya. I hope you like my story guys.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading<strong>

Berbeda dengan hari biasanya, Aku hanya mengucir rambut menjadi satu, wajah tanpa make up pergi sekolah. Kali ini berbeda. Bibir yang terlihat sedikit pucat sekarang lebih bernyawa, merah muda. Rambut tergerai dengan penjepit, menyisipkan anak rambutku ke samping,Terkesan feminime. Dan menampilkan sosok lain Hinata. Si Siswa biasa tak menonjol. Aku gugup memasuki kelas dengan penampilan seperti ini. karena perubahanku cukup menarik perhatian teman sekelas. Kepalaku menunduk, berjalan menuju tempat duduk. Tak berani melihat apa lagi membalas tatapan mereka. Pandangan menilai dan kaget. Aku tidak akan bertingkah konyol seperti ini jika bukan karena sesuatu bernama'Cinta'. Sekarang aku percaya cinta dapat merubah sikap seseorang, mempengaruhi dan membuat orang itu bodoh.

Aku merasakannya. Apa itu cinta. Bukan benda atau senyawa yang dapat dipelajari secara logika. Hal yang dapat disentuh oleh perasaan kasih. Tidak berwujud tetapi mematikan. Aku hanya ingin ia melihatku. Menatap dan menganggap keberadaanku disekitarnya. Bukan sekedar orang lalu yang ia tolong saat hujan dan mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah. Bodoh memang, aku menyukainya ketika orang yang kuanggap tak tersentuh dan jauh, mau menawarkan untuk mengantar gadis sepertiku pulang saat hujan tengah malam. Aku melihat kebaikannya. Aku pikir ia sama dengan lainnya. Sosok pangeran pujaan banyak gadis. Angkuh dan tak menganggap orang sepertiku ada. Tapi dia berbeda, Pangeran itu, Sasuke Uchiha sangat menghormati seorang perempuan.

Cinta yang tumbuh tanpa peringatan. Sejak malam itu pandanganku akan dia berubah. Ketika dia berbicara sangat lembut. Masih teringat saat ia berlari keluar mobil menghampiriku yang berdiri di Halte Sekolah. Pandanganku tak lepas dari Sasuke. Terkejut hal wajar bukan ketika sosok idola sekolah tengah bertanya padaku?. Si nothing girl, tak terlihat dan bukan siswa penting di Sekolah. Seperti buih, jika tersentuh maka ia hilang, itulah aku. Cinta membuaku bodoh memang. Ia bertanya apakah aku menunggu jemputan. Aku menggeleng kaku. Untuk pertama kali hamper tiga tahun kami berada satu Sekolah, kami benar-benar berbicara sedekat ini bersama orang tak mungkin tersentuh olehku.

* * *

><p><strong>Siapa Aku<strong>

Jangan bermimpi akan ada orang yang menjemputku. Sepeda mini yang biasa aku gunakan berangkat sekolah, ban depan bocor dan aku tidak punya biaya untuk mengganti ban. Tidak mungkin aku meminta uang pada ayah, sedangkan beliau hanya pekerja di Pom bensin. Gaji tak seberapa untuk menghidupi istri dan dua anaknya. Jadi apa aku harus menambah beban ayahku?.

Karena penambahan pelajaran, kelasku harus pulang telat dibanding kelas lainnya. Baru pukul tujuh malam pelajaran telah usai. Tapi pikiranku tentang hanya kelasku yang pulang telat. Salah. Karena aku melihat Sasuke sekarang berada di Sekolah. Kesadaranku berangsur kembali ketika suara bass nan lembut itu menyapaku lagi. Terasa jelas dan nyaman saat didengar.

"Mari aku antar kerumah. Hampir pukul delapan, aku pikir sekarang orangtuamu tengah khawatir menunggu anak gadisnya belum juga pulang. Bagaimana?" jika aku salah satu fansnya, mungkin saat itu juga tubuh tegapnya sudah aku peluk erat. Aku menerima tawarannya karena alasan hujan tentunya. Ini keberuntungan untukku. Entahlah kenapa dewi fortuna tiba-tiba datang padaku. Sasuke, ia ramah tak seperti yang kubayangkan selama ini. Ia selalu mengajak berbicara dan menanyakan beberapa hal. Dan aku jawab apa adanya, terkadang aku juga bertanya. Sekedar untuk basa-basi, tapi tak sekalipun dia menanyakan namaku. Apa mungkin dia sudah tahu atau itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuknya?.

Gugup, pipiku pasti sedikit memerah. Kami hanya berdua didalam mobil. Kebersamaan singkat mampu menjadikannya cinta pertamaku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering menatapnya diam-diam. Di kantin, ketika istirahat. Saat dia bersama teman-temannya berjalan melewati depan kelasku. Dan keberanianku membohongi guru yang tengah mengajar, beralasan ke Toilet tetapi yang kutuju adalah kelasnya. Tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika Sasuke tengah diceramaih oleh guru yang sedang mengajar. Raut wajahnya seperti ketakutan dengan omelan sang guru. Dan itu mampu membuatku tersenyum. Dia yang apa adanya, kesederhanaan dalam hidupnya. Semua itu yang mampu membuatku terjatuh dalam pesona memabukan seorang Sasuke. Aku tahu aku salah tapi aku tetap melangkah maju. Tidak ada yang salah dengan rasa menyukai seseorang tapi haruslah melihat siapa orang yang kita cintai. aku tahu akhir dari cerita cintaku. Tapi kenapa aku tetap melangkah dengan perasaan bodoh ini?. Cinta memang bodoh.

* * *

><p>Siapa Aku<p>

Menyukai dan Mencintai adalah dua hal berbeda.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Derap langkah sepatu membuatku ikut berdiri bersama teman sekelas, pergi menuju kantin. Aku melihat jam tangan yang menunjukan pukul 10. Biasanya Sasuke akan pergi ke kantin lima menit setelah bel berbunyi. Aku Menggigit bibir dalam gelisah, ini hampir 10 menit berlalu tapi tak ada tanda dia akan pergi kekantin. Aku menghela nafas kecewa. Percuma juga aku berdandan seperti ini. Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sejak kejadian malam itu tidak ada yang berubah. Dia tetap tak mengenalku. Tersenyum jika tak sengaja ia melihatku atau tatapan kami bertemu. Hanya sekedar itu, tapi cukup membuatku salah tingkah dan berharap terlalu banyak. Dia tersenyum dengan cara yang sama, memperlakukan orang lain dengan cara yang sama juga. Tak hanya padaku. Ketika seorang wanita menerima perlakuan lebih dari lawan jenis, walau apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu benar ingin menolong, tidak ada maksud apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang wanita. Yang aku bicarakan adalah perasaan si wanita. Mereka terlalu mudah tersentuh dengan sikap lembut laki-laki. Lalu mensalahartikan semua itu.

Aku menarik kursi didekat sekumpulan siswa perempuan, satu angkatan denganku. Tidak ada yang kukenal, karena tak satu kelas. Aku tidak biasa atau mungkin terlalu malas harus menghafal nama-nama mereka. terkenal apapun mereka jika aku tidak tertarik ingin tahu, aku tidak akan pernah tahu nama mereka. Jadi apa aku tertarik pada Sasuke sejak awal? Karena aku tahu namanya ketika kami kelas dua. Memikirkannya saja membuat wajahku bersemu. Aku tidak ingin dicap gila karena tersenyum tanpa sebab di depan umum. Tidak ada yang menarik karena dia tak ada disini. Mendengarkan kumpulan gadis disebelahku terasa membosankan. Benar wanita memang suka menggosip entah apa itu, yang bukan urusan mereka, tetap dibicarakan.

"Kudengar Mun bersama lagi dengan dia?" tanya gadis bermata sipit antusias. Raut wajah menggoda temannya yang duduk didepan.

"Bukan urusanku. Tanyakan saja pada Mun." Gadis yang ditanya mendengus sebal. Mendengar jawaban itu teman-temanya tertawa senang.

"Temanku yang malang. Kau hanya ditolak oleh orang itu. Jangan membenci dia atau Orang-orang disekitarnya. Kau berhak menyukainya dan dia berhak tidak menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak membencinya atau Mun. Aku hanya merasa kesal pada anak itu (Laki-laki)." gadis itu mengangguk pelan, bahwa ia paham akan perasaan yang dialami temannya itu.

"Jadi apa mereka berpacaran lagi?"

aku diam mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Aku tidak begitu tertarik. Hanya saja cara mereka berbicara terlihat menyenangkan. Aku tahu Mun, siswa perempuan yang banyak idolakan anak laki-laki disekolahku.

"Ya. Mereka berpacaran."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban gadis itu, terdengar menyedihkan. Bagaimana rasanya mengetahui orang yang kau sukai ternyata telah menjadi milik orang lain?. Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya. Aku baru saja mempunyai rasa suka pada seseorang dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan fakta tolol itu.

Tunggu, aku pikir melewatkan satu hal penting?. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak awal. apa cinta juga menutup kenyataan dan fakta?. Dia terkenal, tampan dan diidolakan. Apa mungkin ia belum mempunyai kekasih?. Aku memejamkan mata, rasanya belum siap untuk mengetahui fakta yang ada. Bolehkan aku berharap dia tidak mempunyai seseorang itu?.

Bolehkah?

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

**Sasuke OOC ya?. Ini aku ambil dari kisah nyata. Jadi maklum ya kalau sikap Sasuke OOC banget. Dan yang menanyakan Your wife, maaf belum bias update karena aku belum selesai editnya. Aku juga lagi edit chap 1-3. Ini Cuma aku buat 2 chapter aja.**

**Via minta reviewnya dong. Boleh kritik, flame dan saran via terima dengan lapang dada hehehe. Maaf jika masih ada typo.**


End file.
